iSpeak
by BeautifulxxDisasterx
Summary: Sam Puckett- an intimidating teenage girl that no one really knows. Fredward Benson- the geek who's always running after the girl he'll never have. Watch as the two personalities collide in a collection of Drabble-ish oneshots. Seddie
1. iLike Freeways

**Summary: Sam Puckett- an intimidating teenage girl that no one really knows. Fredward Benson- the geek who's always running after the girl he'll never have. Watch as the two personalities collide in a collection of Drabble-ish oneshots. Seddie**

_Alright. Here's the deal. This isn't JUST a collection of random drabbles about Seddie. Each drabble is based upon a word that I get in a random word generator. The word is placed, in italics, at the beginning of each chapter, after the drabble title. Let's see where this goes, eh?_

_Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly. _

_**...**_

**iLike Freeways**

_word: freeways_

"Sam! Slow down!" Freddie yelled, panic evident in his voice. The fearless blond beside him let out a laugh.

"Why? They're called '_free_ways' for a reason, Fredward!"

"Just because it has the word 'free' in it doesn't mean there aren't rules! There's this little thing called a speed limit, Sam. I suggest you follow it." he ordered through clenched teeth, a look of sheer terror on his face. He held onto the arm rest for dear life, constantly gazing out the rear view mirror, sure that they'd get pulled over any second by the police. He always knew that being friends with Sam would get him arrested.

"Stop being such a worrywart, Freddork. Live a little. Break free from the little bubble your mother has built around you." she told him, turning on the radio and letting it blast her music. She sang along at the top of her lungs. Freddie looked over at her with wide eyes, pushing the thoughts out of his head that suggested he listen to Sam.

"My mother tells me those things for a reason. Besides, I do not want to spend my prom night getting arrested."

"Come on Freddie. What's life without a little adventure?"

"There's adventure, and then there's jail."

"You are such a killjoy." Sam commented, slowing the car down the slightest bit.

"I cannot believe Carly went to prom with that dumb football guy instead of me, leaving me to come with _you_ to prom." Freddie muttered. Sam's blue eyes turned to him, and he thought he saw the slightest look of hurt shining in them. However, it was gone as soon as it had appeared.

"Like I'm so thrilled." she shot back.

"Hey, I'm not the one putting your life in danger!"

"Oh come off it Freddie. We both know that's not what this is all about."

"Then what is it about?"

"You're just upset that Carly doesn't love you and never will. Get over it Freddie instead of sulking about it all the time. Some of us don't want to hear you whine about how she doesn't love you all the time! It's about time that you open your eyes and see who does love you!" she screamed. Freddie stared at her.

"What?" he asked dumbly.

"You heard me." she mumbled.

"And who, exactly, is that?" he inquired. Sam sighed as she caught sight of the place their prom was being held.

"Never mind, Freddie. We're almost at prom. Just forget I ever said anything and go win over Carly Shay." she spat. Just before she turned in to the parking lot, she felt a hand upon hers, stopping her.

"Don't. Let's just drive. I want to talk some more." he whispered. Sam looked over at him, smiling only with her eyes, and didn't turn in to the parking lot, but instead, continued driving.

"So, tell me about this girl."

"Well, she's gorgeous, witty, smart, everything that anyone would be lucky to have, but she's stuck being in love with someone who will never notice her." she told him. He smiled before leaning over and placing a small kiss on her lips as she stopped at a red light.

"I wouldn't be so sure, mystery girl."

Sam Puckett suddenly loved freeways.


	2. iWake Up Spencer

_Next word! Thank you bunches to all those who read and reviewed. I've seriously had THE crappiest week EVAR, and reading your reviews always make a difference. Thank you so so so so much. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly._

_..._

**iWake Up Spencer (then fall asleep) **

_word: floor_

"This is so disgusting." Freddie mumbled, tip-toeing through the piles of discarded clothing, trash, and dishes that littered the ground.

"Shut your pie hole unless you want to wake up Spencer a bit too early." Samantha (but if anyone dared to call her that she'd personally see to their pain) Puckett hissed fiercely, turning back to glare at him. Needless to say, he shut up.

The geek, er, _technical producer_, quickly and silently turned on the camera and aimed it at Carly Shay's older brother's sleeping form on the bed in the center of the room.

"Ready?" the blond whispered impatiently.

"Ready."

"Wake up Spencer!" The two teens yelled together, making Spencer, with his messy brown hair and wildly tired eyes bolt upright in bed.

"What?! What?! Fire!" he screamed, jumping out of bed and running out of the room, while also slamming in to the wall in the process. Sam and Freddie followed him out of the room and in to the kitchen where he was using an imaginary fire extinguisher to extinguish an imaginary fire. He flailed his arms frantically, intent on getting all of the remnants of the wild fire. He then preceded to collapse on to the kitchen floor in a heap, placed his thumb in to his mouth, and fell back asleep, incoherently mumbling bits and pieces about squirrels.

Freddie turned off the camera. The two looked at one another before bursting into laughs that sent them to the ground, Sam's head leaning against his shoulder.

"That was definitely a great segment." the brunette commented with a chuckle.

"Yeah. It was." she yawned before closing her eyes and falling into a deep sleep. Freddie smiled to himself and settled against the couch. He rested his head on hers, closed his eyes, and joined her in a quiet slumber on the floor of Carly Shay's living room, next to the girl who'd teased him for years, and somehow, there was no other place he'd rather be.


	3. iAm Not Greater

_Basically, updates for this story will be coming at a quick pace, because they don't take very long to write, meaning that my ADDness can handle it. Thank you again to all those who read and reviewed. You're amazing, dears._

_Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly._

_..._

**iAm Not Greater**

_word: greater_

_I'm pretty sure that Carly Shay is my arch-nemesis. Now, don't get me wrong, I love Carly. She's been my best friend for years. We do everything together. But the girl would be much more tolerable if she wasn't so perfect. I mean, we all have our pasts, right? Our things we're not quite proud of, our moments in life we wish we could take back...but not Carly Shay. Carly Shay is the epitome of perfection, the apple of every guy's eye. Carly Shay can do no wrong. Carly Shay never does anything dishonest, and heaven forbid she ever get below a B. Carly Shay is every parent's dream, the star of the show. Carly Shay just can't get enough of the spotlight or the compliments, now can she? Oh no, because Carly Shay lives off of being told she's wonderful, fantastic, amazing, perfect, smart, the list goes on and on! Well I'm sick of it! _

_Ahem. Sorry about that. I guess I'm just a bit passionate about this whole ordeal. Carly just...she needs to be a bit meaner, get worse grades, and beat up a kid every now and again. Then maybe, I'll be able to tolerate her a bit--_

"What are you writing?"

I slammed my small notebook shut and turned to glare at the dork.

"None of your business, Freddork." I snapped as I shoved the notebook into my bag. He sighed.

"Calm down, Sam. I was just curious."

"Yeah? Well stop. It's even more annoying than your inability to shut up about glorious Carly." I spat. He cocked his head to the side.

"What's up with _you_ today? You seem even more aggressive than usual."

"I'm just in a bad mood, alright?"

"Fine, fine. I guess you don't have to tell me, your good friend what's going on. It's fine, it's fine." he said, trying to guilt me into telling him. I scoffed.

"You're right. I don't have to tell you. So go whine about Carly to someone else."

"I wasn't even here to ask you about Carly." Freddie defended. I send him an incredulous look. "What?! I wasn't!"

"It's always about Carly, Freddie." I told him, hoping he didn't catch the double meaning in my words.

"Okay...so you're right. I just don't know--"

"Freddie! Shut up! I'm so sick of everyone going on and on about stupid Carly Shay and her greatness. I don't want to hear about it Freddie! Go bother someone else with your pathetic rants about a girl who will never care about anyone other than herself!" I screamed, sending the poor dork into shock. He looked up at me with wide eyes, his mouth gaping open, his backpack dropping from his shoulder. I scowled at him one last time as I stormed out of the lunchroom right as everyone else was coming in, skipping lunch for the first time in...well forever.

I slumped onto the ground in an empty hallway. I leaned my head against the wall and closed my eyes, trying to make sense of what had happened in there. Minutes later, I heard footsteps approaching, but pretended not to, hoping that they'd just go away.

"Sam?"

I didn't answer him. I didn't want to talk to him right then.

"Sam, please answer me."

No.

He sighed.

"Well, if you're not going to answer me, then at least listen. I don't know what just happened back there, but I do know that there's a lot more going on than you're telling me, and I would like to know what that is."

I stayed quiet and hoped he'd give up and leave. However, 5 minutes later, he was still there.

"Carly...she's everything that I'm not. She has everything. She's smart and pretty and nice and...and everyone loves her." I finally told him, not caring to open my eyes. I could feel his stare on me, though.

"So?"

"So? Freddie...Carly has everything that I don't have. She's perfect, and I'm not. Do you know what it's like to be best friends with someone that everyone is in love with? It sucks. I have to go through everyday watching guys falling over her that would never do so much as look at me. I have to sit through teachers going on and on about how great she is. Face it Fredward, Carly Shay is great, and Sam Puckett can never even come close to that greatness."

Freddie stared at me.

"Sam, what are you talking about?"

When I started to answer, he stopped me.

"Just listen. Sure, a lot of people like Carly, but that doesn't mean that people don't like you, too. Carly might be great, Sam, but you are greater."

"Greater? Is that even correctly used when you say it like that?" I inquired. He rolled his eyes.

"If it's not, then you're just so great that it does work."

"Whatever."

"You are greater, Sam Puckett."

"Yeah, yeah. Now let's go," I said, pretending that his words hadn't mattered, "I don't want to miss lunch."

We walked to the cafeteria with a smile on my face because no matter how much I pretended that his words didn't make a difference, they sure did.

I guess that I might be greater than Carly Shay after all.


	4. iHave an Enlightening Experience

_Because I am definitely sick, I decided, why not write another random drabble or two? They always make me happy. : )_

_And, as you can tell, I mean it when I say it's a RANDOM word generator. I mean, seriously. These words are killing me!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly._

_..._

**iHave an Enlightening Experience**

_word: enlightens_

"Hey dork?" Sam inquired, a confused expression on her face. He sighed.

"Yes Sam?"

"What does the word '_enlighten_' mean?" She'd been doing her English homework, and the task was to write a short story based upon one of the words given. 'Enlighten' was the one word on the page that she didn't know, but since none of the other words had i_nspired_ her, she figured she'd give it a shot.

"Why don't you look it up?"

The blond looked up at him. The "duh" look on her face told him exactly what he knew she didn't have to say. Why in the world would she look it up when she had a dork to tell her what it meant?

"It means to like, give knowledge to."

"So, I enlighten you every time I tell you that Carly doesn't love you?"

"Yeah, sort--hey!"

"What? All I was doing was asking for an example." Freddie sighed again.

"I guess that could sort of be an example. It's like...haven't you ever had an experience where you just suddenly realized something?"

Sam wondered if realizing that she loved Freddie could be placed into that category, but she figured that it would be.

"Yeah, Freddork, I guess I have."

"That's called an enlightening experience." he informed.

"Oh! So if you suddenly realized that you don't love Carly, that would be an enlightening experience?" she asked. He rolled his eyes.

"Yes, Sam. Even though that will never happen, that would be an enlightening experience."

"Okay. Thanks dork." she said.

"Anytime."

_So there's this guy that I've known for years. He's a really big dork, but recently, I realized how I really feel about him. I guess you could call it an enlightening experience..._


	5. iCovet What My Neighbor Has

_Second one for today!! This makes me happy, and I hope you enjoy it!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly._

_..._

**iCovet What My Neighbor Has**

_word: commandment_

Freddie POV

I am such a terrible person. I mean that, too. Ever since that stupid Nick kid moved in, I've been breaking the 10 Commandments left and right. Okay, so two of them, but that's besides the point! One of them I break on a constant regular basis.

I should explain.

Everyone knows that I love Carly Shay, but I don't. I don't love Carly, and I never did. In all actuality, I've always loved Sam Puckett, the girl who has made fun of me for years, the girl who's always taking down my self-confidence, the girl I can never have, the girl I shouldn't want, but do anyway. I love Sam Puckett, the most intimidating, terrifying, mean, fearless, amazing, beautiful, wonderful, funny girl I have ever met in my entire life. At one point, recently, I actually thought I had a chance with her.

And then it all went downhill from there.

The apartment next to mine opened up for rent, which went quickly. The new family seemed nice enough. A mother, a father, a guy my age. It all seemed good, right?

Wrong.

You see, the guy my age, Nick, is _good-looking_ and _funny_ and _nice_ and _sweet_ and everything that I apparently, am not. Therefore, as soon as Sam set her eyes on him...she wanted him. Of course, she got him, too.

That leaves me, Freddie Benson, the dork, out in the dust, wishing that Sam was mine. I have to see them hold hands everyday, you know. I have to see them giggle and whisper. I have to see the shine in their eyes whenever they see each other. I have to see their puppy love, and every time I see any of that...I want it more than I could ever tell you. I want to be the one the Sam wants. I want Sam.

This, as I'm sure you know, is breaking the 10 th commandment that states: "You shall not covet your neighbor's house; you shall not covet your neighbor's wife, nor his male servant, nor his female servant, nor his ox, nor his donkey, nor anything else that is your neighbor's."

Now, obviously, I'm not coveting Nick's house nor his male or female servant nor his ox or donkey, and Sam isn't his wife. However, I am coveting what he has, what is his. Sam is his, and on a daily basis, I want her for my own.

Like I said, I'm terrible.

This covet for Sam also leads me to not honor my mother. She doesn't want me staying at Carly's past 10, but when Sam is there without Nick, I stay there many hours past 10. I find myself dating around, trying my best to find someone that would make Sam jealous, make her see that she doesn't want Nick, but that she actually likes me. I end up doing many things my mom tells me not to do, breaking yet another one of the 10 Commandments.

I guess that I don't particularly enjoy being the terrible guy in this messed up story, but if breaking every single one of the 10 Commandments is what will keep me close to Sam...then I'm prepared to break them. Especially number 8: "You shall not steal."

I won't lie here, if the opportunity presents itself before me to be able to steal Sam away from Nick, I can't say that I won't take it.

After all, Sam has never liked a guy who didn't break a few rules every now and then anyway.


	6. iLove The Rain

_It's been a while, eh? Sorrry about that. My brain has been hating life for the past couple of months. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly._

_................................................................................................................................_

**iLove The Rain**

_Word: drips_

"Carly?" Sam Puckett yelled as she entered the Shays' apartment one bleak Saturday afternoon. The lights in the room were all turned on, and the whisper of the TV was settled in the background. On the coffee table sat a half eaten ham sandwich paired with a few Doritos and a tall glass of what looked like Coke.

"Carly?!" the blond yelled again into the wide expanse. She then shrugged, deciding that Carly and Spencer must have left in a rush. Sam reached down and grabbed the sandwich from its seemingly forgotten place on the plate and stuffed a large bite into her mouth. She plopped onto the couch as she quickly changed the channel to one that suited her more.

Just as she polished off the last of the sandwich, Sam heard feet making their way down the stairs. She turned around in her seat, only to come face to face with Freddie Benson.

"Freddie?!" she screamed.

"Sam?!" he yelled right back. Sam jumped off of the couch to face him fully.

"Why are _you_ here?" she accused with a glare.

"Carly and Spencer went on a trip to visit their dad. They asked me to watch their place for a bit. She didn't tell you?"

The blond tried her best to remember if her best friend had or not. Giving up quickly, she shrugged.

"Maybe. I don't listen half the time."

"Well, there's your problem. Why don't you try listening for a change?"

"Because listening is boring. Why listen when you can talk?" she reasoned. Freddie sighed.

"I'm never going to win this argument, am I?" he asked. Sam laughed and shook her head.

"No, you won't."

"Yeah, that's what I thought."

Suddenly, the sounds of thunder filled the room. They pair could hear an immediate onset of hard rain pelting on the sides of the house. Lightning lit up the darkened sky outside the large window, and Sam Puckett held a mysterious smile on her face. She quickly stood up from the couch and headed towards the door. Freddie held a bewildered expression upon his face as he watched her go.

"Sam! What are you doing?!"

"What does it look like I'm doing, Freddork? I'm going outside." she responded, and she left.

"Wait, Sam!" the boy tried calling after her, but when she wouldn't come back, he had no choice but to follow. He ran after her, barely catching sight of her as she disappeared out the front door of the apartment building. Without thinking, he stepped right out into the pouring rain.

"Hey Fredward!" Sam called over the roar of the onrushing water falling from the sky. She laughed and spun around, tipping her head back and feeling the warm water rushing down her face. Freddie watched her carefully, not sure what was going on. But he couldn't hold himself back from rushing out to meet her in the middle of the barren street.

"You're insane, Puckett!" he yelled. The blond belted out a sweet laugh, a pure sound that he had never heard before. He loved it.

"Maybe I am! That doesn't change the fact that you're standing right here with me, Benson!" she screamed back, a smile playing on her lips. Freddie was about to respond, but found himself unable to as his calm brown eyes met her electric blue. Instantly, he was captivated. He couldn't stop his eyes from trailing along her face, couldn't stop himself from thinking that she looked beautiful with lines of water dripping from her nose, her chin, her hair, her lips. He felt his heart beat faster in his chest, and he could see the confusion in her eyes as he started closing the gap between them.

But Sam didn't back down. She began leaning forward, meeting Freddie halfway in a collision of something she'd never felt before, and could never even dream of describing. There was just something about the way his wet lips felt pressed against hers, the way his arms wrapped around her waist, the way she fit next to him. There was something she loved about the way he smelled, the way she had to stand on her tip toes to reach his lips, the way his wet hair felt between her fingers. There was an undeniable feeling in the air of pouring rain, the lightning striking above their heads, the thunder booming. Sam Puckett felt something as she kissed Freddie Benson in the rain, and she couldn't deny that, no matter how much she wanted to.

The pair pulled away breathlessly, both beaming without really understanding why.

"I like the rain." Freddie commented dumbly, earning another pure laugh from Sam's, whose eyes held a bright glow.

"Me too, Benson, me too."

And she wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him in the rain just like any cheesy romantic would have wanted her to.

........................................................................................

_Gah. I hated that ending, but I personally enjoyed the rest. It's definitely one of my own personal favorites so far._

_What about you, dears?_

_-Lani_


	7. iDon't Judge

_I'm having a bit of writer's block, and I figured that writing a random word drabble or two could help get me back on track. :D I hope you like it._

_Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly._

_............................................................................................................................._

**iDon't Judge**

_word: judgment_

Samantha Puckett slipped through the Shays' door in the wee hours of the morning, soaking wet from head to toe, her stomach grumbling. She bit her lip as she gently closed the door, praying that it didn't cause enough noise to stir Spencer and Carly from their sleep. All she wanted was some food and dry clothes, maybe a place to sleep for a few hours. Questions weren't much of her forte. Come to think of it, neither were answers.

The blonde pushed of her shoes and silently maneuvered her way through the apartment in the dark, ending up at the cabinet she knew was unused that she used to store her extra clothes. She quickly grabbed them and changed in the bathroom before heading back into the kitchen to get some food. Thankfully, her friends had been smart enough to keep ham in the house as well as some Dr. Pepper and other various food items she happily piled onto a plate. Sam set her plate and cup on the table, pulled out a chair, and took a seat.

The girl heaved a sigh. She was just so sick of it all, of her mom, of having to come to Carly's all the time, of _lying. _More than anything, she wanted to be back at her house, but she, sadly, knew that the Shays' was much more of a home than hers was ever since...

She shoved another piece of ham in her mouth and shook her head slightly, sending little bits of water splattering.

"Great." she muttered to herself under her breath. Grudgingly, she pushed herself away from the table and grabbed a towel, bending down to wipe up the fly-away water droplets. Just as she was returning the kitchen towel to its rightful place on the oven handle, the door to the apartment creaked open, leaving way for a tallish figure to slip through into the darkness. Sam's breath caught in her throat as her heart hammered in her chest. She bit her lip, sinking to the ground behind the counter. After a few deep breaths and encouraging comments to herself, she sneakily reached up and swiped a knife from the rack.

"Don't come any closer!" She hissed, standing up and holding the knife above her head, aimed at the intruder. Immediately, two hands rose up in the air.

"I'm sorry! Please don't hurt me! I didn't think you'd mind me sleeping here what with the crying baby in my house and all. Just don't me! I mean really, what would you do without me? iCarly would be screwed and--"

In no time at all, Sam was across the room with her hand over the guy's mouth.

"Shut. Up, Fredward." she whispered ferociously.

"Shamp?" Freddie garbled through her hand.

"Yes, it's me. Now shut up! Carly and Spencer are still sleeping." The brunette nodded, and Sam moved her hand to return to her food, closely followed by her new companion.

"Wha are oo doin' herwe anywa?" she mumbled through her food. He rolled his eyes.

"First of all, it's rather pathetic that I can understand you. Second of all, my baby cousin is staying with us again. Only this time, nothing makes her stop crying. Therefore, I couldn't sleep, so I came here to crash on Carly's couch."

"Yeah, or watch her while she sleeps." Sam muttered under her breath, loud enough for him to hear. He glared.

"What are _you_ doing here?"

Sam stopped chewing. A rush of images fell in front of her, rushing through scene after scene. She swallowed and bit her tongue to keep from screaming out. It didn't take long for her to taste iron in her mouth, for Freddie to give her a questioning look.

"Sam? Are you...crying?" he inquired stupidly. Furiously, the blonde swiped at her tears. She didn't cry. Sam Puckett never cried. She had learned early on that it didn't do anything for her, so she gave up on it. Why waste it?

"No." she snapped, shoving another handful of chips into her mouth. Freddie looked her over, deciding she was lying.

"What's wrong?" He asked, slightly take aback by the fact that he really cared. She shot him a glare.

"Nothing. Just go to sleep and leave me alone." Her comment, meant to be vicious, was only half-hearted, her mean spirit broken. She didn't care anymore.

"Hey," Freddie whispered, placing a hand over hers as it sat on the tabletop, "Sam, you can talk to me."

She let out a spiteful laugh at that one.

"Oh I'm sure I can, Benson. Trying to get on Carly's good side, are you? Hoping that if you help the unhelpable she'll see your compassion and fall to your feet in sudden love? Well forget it, Benson. I'm not your charity project." Rage flowing her veins, she pushed herself away from the table and headed for the door. However, before she could get very far, a hand wrapped itself around her arm, turning her around and pulling her close to a form she knew all too well.

Her immediate reaction was to fight him off, but he held strong and she was done fighting it. She held onto him, fearing that if she let go she might fall. No, she wasn't crying, but she couldn't breathe. Breath had left her; she couldn't find it anymore; she didn't have the energy to keep looking for it.

"Want to tell me what's going on?" he whispered into her hair. She sort of wished that he was going to be one of those people that tells her she doesn't have to talk about it, but he isn't, and a large part of her is glad for that.

"It's nothing new that I'm here. I'm always here." She tried to deflect him. She hoped that he'd leave it at that, that he'd take it. But he doesn't. She knew he wouldn't.

"Why are you always here, Sam?" he inquired, actual empathy in his voice. She shrugged and breathed his scent.

"Because I don't want to go home. Because I don't have anywhere else to go. Because I don't like being anywhere but here. Because I like being in a place that feels like a real home instead of just a building with people in it. Because I'm sick of caring for someone that doesn't care for me. Because I just want it all to go away." She mumbles into his shoulder. She wishes she could stop talking, but she can't. It's a dam that's been broken, a waterfall set to rush furiously down a rocky side. "Because for years I've had to get my mom aspirin and water in the morning when she has a bad hangover. Because she's never signed one of my school papers herself since Dad left her. Because I hate him for doing that. Because I hate her for giving up. Because I don't know what else to do, and I'm done trying to figure that out."

"Does Carly know?" he asks because he knows she doesn't want him to ask anything else. She shakes her head, and he sighs. "Why not?"

"Because the one thing I'm afraid of is judgment. You don't know Carly like I do, Benson. She doesn't live the way I do. She'd try to fix it, and she'd wonder why it was like that. I don't want her to do that, and I didn't want you to do that."

"I don't judge people, Sam. Especially not my best friends." Freddie whispers into her hair that smells better than he'd ever noticed it to. He sits her on the couch, but doesn't let go because he doesn't want to, and she's happy he doesn't. She momentarily lifts her head from his shoulder, letting blue meet brown, letting her lips meet his in a short 'thank you' that didn't need to be spoken.

She sleeps better that night than she ever has, and he thanks God for sending his baby cousin to stay with them that night.

..............................................................................................................................


	8. iCross

_Here we have another. I love these. XD_

_Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly._

_............................................................................................................................_

**iCross**

_word: cross_

Freddie Benson has never believed in 'destiny' or 'fate'. Never. He's the type of person that has a logical explanation for everything, and when that fails him...well, then everything is simply a coincidence. So when he met Sam Puckett, it was just a happening of life. When he fell in love with her, it was because of who she is. It was because of her bouncing curls that sprung from side to side, because of her electric blue eyes that sent shock waves down his spine whenever they met his brown ones, because of her small hands, her smooth skin, her soft lips, because of the way she seemed to just fit next to him, right there. When they had a fight, and he let her go, it was because he was an idiot. When she persistently danced across his mind, it was because he loved her. When he finally got back into the world, it was because that was what life was all about. When he was offered a directing spot at age 23 and he took it, it was because that was his goal. And when a certain feisty blonde had the staring role...well, that was merely a coincidence.

The first time his eyes set themselves upon her after 5 years, he could barely breathe. She still looked the exact same. Maybe a bit more mature, aged (in a good way), but still the same, ruthless Sam Puckett he had fallen in love with when he was 15, the same girl he had never let go of. She was dressed a fitted band t-shirt, a pair of torn up skinny jeans, and a pair of brightly colored Converse Chuck Taylors, just like she always had. Her hair, that beautiful curly blond hair, was left in its right state, hanging in the way that made him want to run his fingers through it more than anything.

She caught him staring and beamed and sunk her nails into his heart all over again.

It took him a day to wish she was his, 3 to want to be with her every second of the day, a week to ask her out, 2 weeks to kiss her, a month and a half for her to move in, 4 months for him to purpose, and 6 for her to be his forever. He wasn't going to let her go this time.

No, Freddie Benson has never believed in 'fate' or 'destiny', but as he watches he wife, Sam Benson, tell their 3 year old daughter, Mel, that the day their paths crossed was the beginning of fate taking things into its own hands, he started to believe.


	9. iClaim You

_I couldn't help myself!! Man, I'm on a roll here with these!!! I guess I'm making up for all these months I've been awaaay. :)_

_Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly._

_.................................................................................................................._

**iClaim You**

_word: claim_

When Sam Puckett owns something, she lets everyone know it. Not subtly either. She bears all, showing off whatever is hers and making sure that if anyone ever thinks about taking it away from her, she'll personally make sure they never do it again.

Therefore, it was no surprise that the day after she claimed Freddie Benson as her boyfriend, she made sure that everyone knew it. Especially the girls who had previously shown interest in him.

Now, mind you, Freddie wasn't exactly complaining. He'd had Sam as his girlfriend for less than 24 hours, and already she barely left his side. Constantly, her fingers were glued to his, her hands toyed with his hair, her lips pecking his anytime they could. He loved it. Maybe he should have been the one showing everyone else that Sam was his, but he figured that she was doing a pretty good job of that all on her own.

So he let her kiss him whenever she wanted to, let her smile at him across the room constantly, let her hold his hand, let her arm wrap around his waist. All because that meant he could kiss her all the time, he could see her smile, he could hold her hand, he could hang his arm across her shoulders and tell everyone else that she was his.

And yes, Freddie Benson even let Sam Puckett write, in big, bold, black Sharpie letters "Property of Sam Puckett" on his hand, because it meant that she went so far as to claim him as hers. To him, that seemed like a pretty great place to be.


	10. iLove Your Lips

_Ahhh! Is my compulsive updating getting annoying yet? My uncompleted Spanish homework thinks so. XP _

_Disclaimer: I do not own iCaaaaaaarly! Just think about if I did...yeah, Seddie would be the main plot of every single episode, just chock full of fluffy goodness._

_...................................................................................................................................................._

**iLove Your Lips**

_word: lip (yes, imagine my excitement!! aljsdfaks! Especially since a fluffy Taylor Swift song just came on! Seddie overload time!)_

She talks a lot. And I'm sure she doesn't notice just how distracting that really is.

It is.

You know how hard it is to direct an episode of iCarly with Sam Puckett's lips rambling on and on right in front of you and all you want to do is kiss them?

It's highly distracting.

But the talking isn't even the worst. Oh no. There's two things that Sam does that drive me insane.

1) Her compulsive Cherry Chapstick applying habit. She puts that stuff on all the freaking time. That's even worse than the talking! The talking I can deal with, but the compulsive Chapstick applying? I mean, come on, Puckett. Why don't you just tape a neon sign to your forehead with a big arrow pointing to your lips. Ugh! And

2) The fact that she bites her lips all the time. It's extremely difficult to concentrate on homework or something when she's standing in front of you biting her lip just ever so slightly. Gah!

She's doing it again. Stop putting on that Chapstick!

She's talking again, but I can't hear her. I'm too distracted.

It didn't used to be this bad, you know. Before she just _had_ to kiss me I could deal with all of this, no problem. I was actually able to tear my gaze away from her perfect lips and actually listen for a change, but then, of course, she just went ahead and gave me her first kiss, and now I can't think of absolutely anything else besides those lips.

They really are perfect, you know.

They shouldn't be. It's not fair to me. It's highly unfair that she just talks and applies her Chapstick and bites her lips all she wants without a care in the world while I'm stuck highly distracted by how _perfect_ her lips are. It's unfair.

Carly's leaving. Oh no. Carly don't leave! That takes away my entire reason why I _shouldn't_ just lean over and kiss Sam right then.

Sam just put on even more Chapstick. She really does have a problem, you know. She needs help with that. She's rubbing them together now. Biting them. Just stop it!

"Stop what?!" Sam's voice suddenly shrieks. Uh oh. I said that out loud, didn't I?

I don't hear her anymore. She's talking, her lips are moving, she looks mad.

That Chapstick really does a lot for her. Not too subtle, not overly glossy or whatever. Just right. And it tastes good...

She's looking at me. Good. No more--

She's talking again. Just when I thought I was safe.

Her lips are moving. I can't keep my eyes off of them. I can't keep away from them.

So I kiss her.

Finally, I press my lips to her perfect ones. She doesn't respond at first, but then she does, and I can taste Cherry on her lips. She's smiling, and I've never felt happier. It's even better than I remember it to be. She's pulling away, but I keep her close, close enough to barely be touching her lips because I don't want to let them go.

She pulls away and asks me what my problem is and why I keep staring at her like that.

I tell her I love her lips. She laughs and kisses me again, and I've never loved them more.

.............................................................................................................................................

_I warned you there was extreme Seddie. Yaaaay! :) _


	11. iReact

_I'm taking the advice from some of you, and forgetting about my stupid unfinished spanish homework. It can wait for a little bit. XD_

_Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly. _

_..............................................................................................................................._

**iReact**

_word: reaction_

She loves pissing him off. Loves it. She loves making his face turn red and loves making him ball his hands into fists. She loves getting under his skin in a way that only she can. She loves poking and prodding until she gets that angry reaction out of him.

In a way, she thinks it's her way of getting him back for the reaction he has caused of her. She only thinks of him now and she sometimes hates it. She thinks that maybe it's because of the reaction she feels every time she's near him, the fact that she blames him for that.

After all, it _is_ all his fault.

So she says everything to piss him off. Everything. From pokes about Carly to jabs at the way his mother has raised him to Heaven knows what else. Anything she can annoy him about, she takes that opportunity because eventually, she gets under his skin and he can't take it anymore.

And she just loves pissing him off.

She loves coaxing a reaction out of him, no matter how hard she has to try. Some days are hard, some days are easy. They seem to be getting continually more difficult, but she never said she didn't love a challenge.

Part of her tells all the other parts that it's because when she's making him that mad, he's only focused on her and she loves that. It tells her constantly that she loves pissing him off simply because he couldn't care less about Carly when she does, because it gets her to this place that only she can get to.

But in the end, she just loves getting a reaction out of him.

However, she hates it when _he_ gets one out of _her_. That's _her_ game to play at, not his. He should leave it be, but he doesn't. Of course he doesn't. He never will.

It's like a game of cat and mouse, roles reversing every now and then, switching depending on how up to it he is. Usually she's the mouse, toying with him and then scurrying away faster than he can. And she loves days like that.

She thinks that today is one of those days, but she doesn't know that he has something planned. She thinks she's the mouse. She's prodding at him about Carly as they walk home from school together, like they always do. She tells him everything she always tells him. Then she's onto his mom, always having something to say to everything he says and none of it is nice. She's smirking, and he decides that he's had enough, so he lets it out.

Suddenly, she's the mouse but the cat has her up against a wall, literally. His breath is blowing on her lips, his swirling midst of chocolate brown is penetrating deep into her electric blue ocean, and she's wishing it wasn't because he can see everything she never wanted him to.

Then his lips are on hers and he's kissing her with more passion she's ever felt before so she kisses him back furiously. She decides she's done holding back if he is, so she makes out with the dork on the side of the road, back pressed against the brick wall of some building she doesn't know, book bag long forgotten, iCarly practice long forgotten. It's just them, and he's smirking because he's finally won, and she's just glad he's done pretending.

.........................................................................................................................................


	12. iLove the Cold

_I'm baaaaaaack! And so are my ridiculously fluffy Seddies. :D_

_....................................................................................................._

**iLove the Cold**

_word: cold_

Sam Puckett looks into the sky, a bright smile covering her face as snowflakes drift from the bright blue sky onto her upturned face. She giggles slightly, spreading her arms out and spinning in a circle. The white world around her glitters in the mid-afternoon Seattle sunlight; she marvels at its beauty.

Suddenly, a pair of familiar arms wrap around her waist from behind, a face pressed eagerly into her snow-covered blond curls. Sam lets out a laugh, turning around and flinging her arms tightly around the neck of her new companion. He quickly lifts her into the air, spinning her around in a circle that makes her laugh even more. When he sets her down, she's grinning from ear to ear, eyes sparkling.

"Nice of you to join me, Fredward." she comments. Freddie Benson grins back at her.

"Always a pleasure." he compliments, pressing his lips to hers. She pulls away, grabbing his hand and leading him into the middle of the park covered in a blanket of snow. She drops to the ground, pulling him with her. The eager girl spreads her arms and legs out to her sides, moving them up and down continually. Freddie laughs, copying her actions. The couple jumps up at the same time, turning to review their work.

"I'm pretty sure this is a masterpiece." Sam says, motioning towards the two angels buried in the snow. He nods.

"They definitely are." he agrees. He takes in her bright red nose and cheeks, takes in her bright grin, takes in her shining eyes, and he has honestly never seen her happier. In the 6 years they'd been together, even in the 16 years he'd known her, not a single moment had ever brought more joy to her face.

"Man. It's so gorgeous." she gushes in awe. Sam had seen many snowy winters in her 22 years of life, but she never ceased to be more amazed by every single one of them.

"It sure is." her fiance whispers into her ear, wrapping his arms around her once more. He kisses her cheek quickly. "We should probably head inside now. You're going to catch a cold if you stay out much longer."

"I love the cold!" she exclaims with a grin. He chuckles.

"Yeah, yeah. 10 more minutes, you hear?"

"Yes, _dad_." she stresses. He glares, preceding to chase her for much longer than 10 minutes in the mountains of snow, and she really has never been happier.


	13. iFossil

_Hay thur. XD I had some free time, so I figure, why not? AND. Have any of you seen the preview for iTwins?!?!?!?! Let me just say that it BETTER not be Melanie or whatever. If they give Sam a random twin, I shall be very very angry. _

_Rant over. On with the drabble._

_Oh, I apologize for the lameness of the title. I couldn't think of anything else. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly._

_................................................................................................................._

**iFossil**

_word: fossil_

"Guys! Guys! Guys, you have to see this!"

"I don't want to see your rock, Freddork."

Freddie Benson sent the evil, conniving blonde a harsh glare. She rolled her eyes.

"It's not a _rock_." he spits, turning his attention to Carly and giving her an excited glance. "It's a _fossil_! Practically a million years old!"

"Ooo, look out. An _old_ rock!" Sam comments, grabbing the fossil out of Freddie's hands. He gasps. Carly stays out of it.

"Give it back! You have to be careful with it!"

Sam Puckett studies the fossilized picture of a leaf on the smooth surface of the, yes, rock. She scoffs.

"It's not even something cool like a fish or a dinosaur. It's just a leaf."

"It's the imprint of a leaf that lived when the dinosaurs did. Do you understand how much history that fossil contains within it?"

The look she gives him in return is completely blank. He sighs.

"Of course you don't. You don't understand anything besides where meat comes from and how to eat it."

"Hey! That is highly useful stuph, Benson!"

"Oh I am so sure, Puckett."

"You know _what_, Fredward?!" Sam threatens, glaring at the brunette standing in front of her.

"What, Sam? What?"

Instead of speaking, she simply lets go of the fossil in her hands, letting it drop to the hardwood floor with a loud boom, followed by a crack. Upon hitting the floor, it had promptly split into two pieces.

Freddie could hardly breathe. He stared at the broken fossil in shock.

"Well, that was a cheap rock." Sam comments. Freddie's eyes turn to her's, full of anger.

"You broke my million year old fossil!"

"It's a rock with a leaf in it. Get a new one and get over it." She responds, turning from him, and leaving, slamming the door behind her.

Looking back, Freddie Benson is pretty sure that that was the moment he fell in love with Sam Puckett.

........................................................................................................


	14. iOceango

_I am currently desperately awaiting the premiere of iTwins. Therefore, you get this. :D Wootness! Yes? I hope this is wootness...hm..._

_Anywho. I decided to make this an all-dialog chapter (besides one line). I've read a couple other ones, but I've never tried it before, so here I go. I hope it's good! Freddie is the first one to speak, fyi. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly. Obviously._

_...................................................................................................................._

**iOceango**

_word: oceangoing_

"Give me a word to describe a boat."

"Why?"

"Just give me a word to describe a boat."

"Fredward, this is weird, even for you."

"Shut up, Puckett."

"I thought you wanted a word to describe boat."

"I do."

"How can I give you a word to describe a boat if I shut up?"

"Ugh. You're impossible."

"I know. It's part of my charm!"

"Psh. What _charm_?"

"You wouldn't know. _You_ don't have any."

"Whatever! I have plenty of charm!"

"Benson, you just asked me to give you a word to describe a boat. That would classify you as someone with all zero charm."

"Sam, it is absolutely impossible for someone to have "all zero" of something."

"How do you know?"

"Because I do! Common knowledge, Puckett. Something _you_ so obviously lack!"

"Whatev, Benson."

"..."

"..."

"So. Give me one word to describe a boat."

"Oh my gosh. You never give up, do you?"

"No, I do not."

"Fine. Oceangoing."

"Oceangoing?!"

"Yes. Oceangoing."

"Is that even a _word_?"

"I dunno. But it's cool-sounding."

"What would it even mean?"

"What does it _sound_ like it would mean? It describes something that oceangoes."

"I _know_ "oceangoes" is not a word."

"But oceangoing is. A cool one, at that."

"As I said, you're impossible."

"But you love me anyway."

"Maybe just a little."

"Or a lot."

"Eh."

"Uh! Jerk!"

_slap_

"..."

"..."

"Okay. A lot."

"That's what I thought."

..........................................................................................................


	15. iGiggle

_Basically, I just got one of the best reviews ever, so I'm updating. They know who they are. :D_

_Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly._

_....................................................................................................................._

**iGiggle**

_word: giggly_

(Sam POV)

I'm not one of those girls who gets around the guy she likes and ends up in a fit of giggles. That's wimpy, not to mention completely annoying. Carly, my best friend, does it. All. The. Time, seeing as how she _always_ likes a guy. And of course, she can't go talk to him by herself, so she makes me go with her. So I'm standing there, bored out of my mind, trying my best not to shove pencils into my ears while she dissolves into Giggly-Carly.

But me? I don't do that. Giggling is way too girly for me, and while I have been a _bit_ more girly since the whole Pete-incident, giggling simply crosses the Sam Puckett line, and that is a line I cannot afford to cross.

Not that I like anyone...or anything.

So here we are. A random Wednesday afternoon, after a rehearsal of iCarly, Carly in the bathroom, me and Fredward seated at the table, him eating fruit kabobs, me eating ham.

"Hey, Sam?"

"Yes, Fredweird?"

"Pass the ham, please?"

I stare at him blankly. "Why would I do that?"

"I know you have this weird attachment to your ham, but come on." he says, a small smile decorating his lips. And suddenly, this weird feeling bubbles up inside of me, pushing its way up and out of my throat in the form of some sort of high-pitched laughter. Freddie laughs.

"Did you just _giggle_, Puckett?"

Immediately, I bite my lip and my hand flies to cover my mouth, keeping the horrid sound inside.

"No. That was _not_ a giggle."

"I'm pretty sure it was."

"Shut up, Benson! It was not!"

"Sure it wasn't."

I glare. It _wasn't_!

"Sam Puckett doesn't giggle!"

"Tell that to Sam Puckett."

And there it was again.

"You just did it again! You're totally giggling!" He exclaims, totally more amused than he should be. My eyes narrow again.

"Even if it _was_ a giggle, which it wasn't, why does it even matter?"

He leans back in his chair, eying me viciously.

"I heard that girls giggle when they're around guys they like." He points out. I choke on my ham. Not because I'm surprised...but because he's right. They do.

I stare at him in open-mouthed shock, attempting to decide what to say to him. I close my mouth, then open it again, then bite my lip. I feel heat prickling to my forehead, and instead of saying anything, I shove a piece of ham into my mouth.

I have a crush on freaking Fredward Benson.

"It's okay, Puckett." He says, standing up and walking over to be. He ducks his head, brining his lips directly neck to my ear, and I can feel his hot breath on my neck. "I hear that guys only argue with girls they like." He whispers. My breath catches in my throat as he straightens himself, giving me an uncharacteristic smirk and wink before turning and walking out of the Shays' apartment.

What just happened?

...........................................................................................................................


End file.
